The Youngest Black
by nothingcoolavailable
Summary: Being a Black was tough. It becomes worse if your favorite cousin and elder brother are blasted off the family tree for being Blood Traitors. Follow Regulus as he copes up with being a Black.
1. Gryffindor

**GRYFFINDOR**

Regulus was sitting in his room reading "The Tales Of Beedle The Bard" when Sirius came bursting in.

"Hey, Reg! Look what I got!",he said while waving a piece of parchment in air. And to his surprise Regulus was not interested. This would be the fourth time in last one week when Sirius had come bursting into his room with a letter from Lucius Malfoy to Cissy. Regulus didn't understand the fun Sirius got by torturing her. Sure she was vain but still that did not mean that he should read out loud the letter from the pretty boy (a nickname that Sirius had come up with and Narcissa had snapped at him everytime he called Lucius that, saying Lucius was handsome and not pretty) to everyone in the household.

"Siri, You can go and read that letter to Andy, I am not in the mood for hearing what pretty boy has to say to his dear Narcissa, now", he said. Regulus really hated when someone interrupted him from his reading.

"No! You have to see this. It is not from Lucius, this letter is from Hogwarts. This is my Hogwart's letter Reg, I am going to …Ow!"

Regulus did not let Sirius finish because as soon as he had heard 'Hogwarts letter', he had left his bed and had jumped on Sirius. He snatched the letter from Sirius to read. As he finished reading it he chanced a glance at Sirius, he thought that Sirius might be cross because he had snatched the letter but to his amusement Sirius had a large grin splitting his face.

Soon everyone in the family had heard the news, and a dinner party was organized in honor of Sirius. The Black heir beginning his formal education was obviously a great event. Sirius was the star of the evening and he simply loved being the center of attention. Although he pretended that he was bored of all the attention, twinkle in his eyes gave him away.

* * *

Bella had already graduated from Hogwarts. She was given the responsibility of showing Sirius around Diagon Alley so that next term onwards he would be able to shop on his own. Moreover, Sirius needed a practical lesson in recognizing mudbloods and since Bella was renowned in the family for her just and appropriate treatment of mudbloods she was established as a good choice.

Regulus had secretly hoped that Sirius or someone else might suggest that he must also be taken to Diagon Alley to accompany Sirius but to his disappointment, no one was even thinking of him. Regulus was always a shadow compared to Sirius. Sirius was energetic and fun whereas Regulus loved quiet and peace. Sirius spent his pocket money buying dungbombs and other pranking material whereas Regulus spent his money on new books. Even though the two brothers were so different, yet they loved and cared for each other a lot. But now that Sirius had received his Hogwarts letter, Regulus could feel traces of jealousy developing in his heart.

Regulus was in a very bad mood and was sulking in his room when the door to his room opened. Regulus looked up from the bed he was lying on and was pleased to see the face of his favorite cousin. His aunt and uncle were gone to France on some business trip so his cousins were staying at Grimmauld Place.

"Hey, Reg!" Andromeda said, "I could not help but notice that you seemed quite grumpy today."

"It's nothing like that, I am fine", Regulus shook his head vehemently so as to prove his point.

"And I am a squib!" countered Andromeda with a raised eyebrow. Andromeda was as far from being a squib as was the chance of a Black being sorted into Gryffindor. She was an extremely talented and intelligent witch who had received twelve owls and was currently pursuing seven newts. She would be beginning her seventh year this September and had been named the head girl. She was an excellent example of what it meant to be a Black. Both Regulus and Sirius favored her over any other of their cousins. Bellatrix was short tempered and controlling whereas all that Narcissa cared about was her looks and gossip.

"The thing actually is…", began Regulus but then stopped. He folded his hand in his lap and looked uncertainly at her. Andromeda nodded her head in encouragement. "The thing actually is that everyone likes Sirius a lot and they don't care about me much. He is Sirius Black and I am just his younger brother. He gets so many advantages just because he is elder to me. Now he is going to Hogwarts and I will be all alone. He will make new friends there and will forget me and will never talk to me again and I will be alone forever."

Andromeda took his hand from his lap and squeezed them reassuringly. She said, "That is nothing to worry about Reg, even I felt the same thing when Bella was going to Hogwarts. Even I felt jealous of Bella and all the attention she received. I was afraid that once she will go to Hogwarts I will lose her, but that did not happen. She was my best friend at Hogwarts until my fifth year after which she graduated, and as far as liking is concerned we all like you Reg as much as we like Sirius. You will understand that when you grow up and as for being alone forever is concerned, remember we are Blacks, we are in the uppermost strata of the society and people are always going to look up to us and follow us and try to be our friends, none of us are ever going to be alone."

"You think so?" asked Reg hopefully.

"Yes I think so", said Andromeda and before she could say anything else there was the sound of footsteps rushing upstairs followed by sharp "Behave, Sirius!" from his mother, which wasn't paid any heed to, and soon Sirius was in the room with Andromeda and Regulus.

Sirius rushed to the bed and emptied his pocket on it. Around a dozen of sweets fell on the bed. He then turned to Regulus and said, "Hey, Reg! These are for you."

"Thank you Siri," Regulus replied with an elated smile.

Sirius then turned to Andromeda. "Andy, have you seen a mudblood?" Andromeda paled a little and used her wand to shut the door of the room so that no one could overhear her. She then said, "Yes, I go to school with them, so I have obviously seen them, and mudblood is a rude word. You should not use it in presence of teachers at Hogwarts or you will be given detention. If you want to refer to them you can call them muggleborn. But why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing, just that Bella pointed to some mudbloods and I thought they looked like normal witches and wizards only."

"Yes they look and behave like normal witches and wizards only and in some case are as intelligent as us. I have a friend, no not a friend, you know, just an acquaintance, he was my partner for the transfiguration project last year and he is a muggleborn, but he is brilliant. He is also a prefect and a quidditch captain for his house."

"Oh! And do you think..", but before Sirius could complete his question Andromeda shushed him. "We cannot discuss muggleborns here, Sirius. If you want to know something more about them find me on the train or at Hogwarts and I will tell you as much as I know. And a warning, don't go about telling what you think about muggleborns looking normal in this household if you don't want a fight and another word of caution, always call them mudbloods in the presence of family."

"Okay, Andy!"

"Good! Now I am going back to my room to pack my things. You should pack too. Bye Siri, Bye Reg."

Sirius replied a quiet goodbye but Regulus didn't seem to hear. He was in awe of everything he had heard and wanted to form his own opinion on themudbloods. He also did not notice Sirius leaving his room.

* * *

It was the first of September. His cousins were back in their own Manor. Sirius, Regulus and their mother were going to take a portkey to the platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Before leaving, Walburga had warned her sons to behave like a Black and to keep as much distance as possible from the mudbloods.

Before leaving for the platform, Sirius had to attend a one to one meeting with his father inside his study. Sirius was there for about fifteen minutes and came out looking quite grumpy.

Regulus was waiting for him outside the study. He had asked what was the matter, to which Sirius mumbled something about pureblood friends and slytherin. Although Regulus did not get a clear picture of what he said, he decided not to press the matter.

Soon it was time for them to take the portkey. They arrived at the platform at ten fifty. Still, a plenty of time left.

Both Sirius and Regulus were in awe of the red steam engine that was to take the students to Hogwarts. Sirius rushed to the train to find himself a compartment and returned soon enough. Meanwhile, Regulus was looking around the platform for Andromeda and Narcissa. They had promised to meet him here. Soon he noticed them coming. Andromeda had pinned her shiny batch on her uniform and was walking very swiftly towards him and Narcissa was accompanied by Lucius Malfoy who had a prefect batch pinned to his uniform. Narcissa quickly wished her aunt and cousin a quick goodbye and then took hold of Lucius Malfoy's arm and went away in search of her other friends. But Andromeda stayed with them and was telling them about some prank that Prewett twins had done on the previous sorting.

Andromeda checked her watch. It was ten fifty-eight. She wished them a goodbye and hurried off to the prefect's compartment.

Walburga Black looked at Sirius and told him, "As soon as you reach the Slytherin common room, ask your dorm mates for their names and blood status and report to me the very next day. Slytherin standards have been lowered since my days. Lots of halfbloods are also sorted in there. I will choose your friends for you after finding their family history. You are not to talk to anyone else other than the people I approve of. I hope you have a good term ahead and I will be seeing you at Christmas."

Sirius nodded at her and then turned his attention to Regulus. "Hey, Reggy! I am going to miss you so much. Don't get into trouble and give Kreacher a good kick from me. I will see you soon brother. It is just a few months and then we will be together again."

Regulus nodded silently. He wanted to hug Sirius but knew that his mother would punish both of them for showing affection in public so instead, he shook hands with his brother and let go quickly.

The train had already blown its whistle. All students were hurrying towards it. Sirius said a quick goodbye and rushed towards the train.

Regulus was holding his mother's hand. As soon as Sirius climbed on the train Regulus felt a squeezing sensation and blackness and after a moment he was back at the gate of Grimmauld Place.

That day Regulus kept to his room leaving it only for the meals. He was waiting for the next day when he would get a letter from Sirius describing Hogwarts. He went to bed early in anticipation of the next day.

He knew Grimmauld Place was far from Hogwarts. Even if Sirius wrote the letter early morning it would be at least afternoon till it reached Grimmauld Place. He was in his room reading the sports section of Daily Prophet when he heard an angry voice from the living room calling his mother and father. He rushed downstairs to the living room just in time to see Bellatrix holding a piece of parchment in her hand and showing it to his father who looked red in fury.

Walburga came down and was shocked to see both Bellatrix and Orion so furious. She asked Bellatrix "what is the matter?"

"What is the matter? What is the matter, you ask me? The matter is that your good for nothing son has brought a huge shame on the Black family. One day out of the sight of the family and he has made himself home amongst mudbloods and filth. He has been sorted into Gryffindor. He is sharing his common room maybe even his dormitory with mudbloods", snapped Bellatrix.

"How dare he? This must not be true", Orion bellowed. For the first time in her life, Walburga was speechless.

"This is true. Narcissa wrote the letter as soon as sorting was finished and you better take proper action against your wayward son or else it is going to affect the future of other Blacks and I don't think any of us three sisters are going to forgive him if our betrothed cancel our engagements." Walburga was enraged at the implication that Bellatrix made of her not caring about the reputation of Blacks.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that Bellatrix. I have been a Black longer than what you ever will be. I care for the reputation of Blacks much more than you. I will be doing everything possible to transfer him back to Slytherin. If that does not happen I will ensure he stays away from mudbloods. If any problem persists we can easily blast that ungrateful brat off the tapestry", snapped Walburga

"You better try contacting Dumbledore as soon as possible, and if I were you I would keep a firm eye on Regulus."

At Bellatrix's last sentence everyone's attention turned to Regulus who had been standing in the middle of the living room.

Orion, who had been quiet whole time, ordered Kreacher (who appeared with a crack) to pack Regulus's clothes and other belongings and place it near the fireplace.

He then said to Bellatrix, "Since both me and Walburga have to go to Egypt to attend some urgent business matter we will not be able to keep an eye on him, so take him with you to the Black Manor, introduce him to the right kind of people and do whatever may be necessary so that next year he is sorted in slytherin."

Bellatrix nodded and ordered Regulus to follow her to the fireplace from where they would floo to the Black Manor.

 **A.N: - So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please let me know through reviews.**

 **Next Chapter: - Christmas and Easter holidays. Andromeda will be blasted off the family tree.**


	2. Andromeda

**A.N: -Lots of thanks to all those wonderful readers who reviewed and followed this story and special thanks to HermioneGranger519 for giving me suggestions to improve.**

 **I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: -I absolutely don't own these characters or anything else that you recognize.**

 _ **Andromeda**_

Regulus stayed at the Black Manor till Christmas. He had been introduced to Bellatrix's betrothed Rodolphus Lestrange and his younger brother Rabastan Lestrange (who was betrothed to Andromeda). Lots of meetings were taking place in the Manor. Although Regulus was not allowed to attend those meetings, he was allowed to stay in the parlor when Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan discussed the meetings. From what Regulus had heard, he had concluded that a group called Knight of Walpurgis had been formed under the leadership of a powerful wizard. He did not know the leader's name because no one ever took it. The members all referred to him as the Dark Lord. Both Rodolphus and Rabastan were soon to be marked by the dark mark. After getting the dark mark, the members were inducted into a group called death eaters. The death eaters' main purpose was to rid the world of all the mudbloods, so that the purebloods could rule over the muggles. Bellatrix also wanted to be marked by the dark mark but the Lord had made it clear that he would not mark any female death eaters until and unless they were officially engaged or married to another deatheater.

Regulus was very scared of all the things that were going around him but he did not voice his fears. If Bellatrix was capable of ridding the world of mudbloods, he should at least be capable of hearing about it. Moreover, Regulus did not want to be a disappointment as Sirius had been. Since the day Regulus had heard that Sirius was a Gryffindor he had decided that he wanted to be nothing like his brother. If that meant that he had to get into this dangerous group then so be it.

Sirius had sent him many letters but he had chucked all of them into the fire without even reading it. He did not want to be in contact with Sirius, afraid that he might also turn into a disappointment for the family.

Regulus stayed at the Manor until Christmas holidays began at Hogwarts. He was dreading going home and meeting his family. He was quite nervous about what his parents were expecting of him. Their letters had made it clear that he would be sent to Durmstrang if he even put a toe out of the line. And then there was the whole problem of Sirius. Although Regulus was furious with him for breaking the tradition of Blacks and shaming his parents in front of other Purebloods, he cannot ignore the nagging voice in his mind which told him that there was a chance that the sorting hat had committed some mistake, that it actually was no mistake on Sirius's part, maybe he was innocent in all these debacles. He hoped that maybe Sirius was as much a Slytherin and as much a Black as the other members of the family.

 _At the Grimmauld Place_

Regulus had flooed to the Grimmauld Place in the morning. He had been greeted by an acknowledging nod from his parents and was then ordered to stay in his room till Sirius arrived. Regulus had been disappointed by his welcome. He had expected a warmer welcome, after all, he had returned to his home after four months. But he did not dare voice his thoughts, afraid that his parents might get angry at him for craving for something as trivial as affection. He waited in his room for Sirius to arrive. There was going to be a dinner party today at the Grimmauld Place. His cousins and Uncle Cygnus and Aunt Druella were also invited.

After few hours, Sirius arrived. His mother had gone to the platform to receive him. Regulus was sure that his mother might begin screaming at Sirius as soon as they apparated back to the Grimmauld Place, but to his surprise, he heard no angry voices coming from downstairs. He hoped that maybe Sirius was forgiven. He shut the book he was reading and stood up from his bed to go downstairs to greet Sirius. But as soon as he reached the door, the door burst open and Sirius rushed into the room. He hugged Regulus tightly but then let go quickly remembering, that in the Black household display of physical affection was strictly prohibited.

As soon as Regulus hugged Sirius, he forgot that he had ever been cross with his brother. He then began pestering Sirius for information. Sirius told him that he had received two howlers in a single day, one from mother and other from Bella. He also told him that his dorm mates were really friendly and about his best friend James Potter and the number of pranks that they had already done. He confided in him that they had not done any huge prank yet because he did not want to create any more trouble at home.

Sirius also told him that his other two dorm mates Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were also his very good friends but he had not mentioned them to his parents because both of them were half-bloods. The only reason that their mother had not punished him yet was that she thought that Sirius was friends with just James and the Potters were quite renowned Purebloods.

Regulus was shocked at hearing this. He had hoped that after sorting problem, Sirius must be respecting and following his Parents orders, but here he was, defying them. He was afraid that if his parents came to know about his other friends they would punish him badly. But Sirius had trusted him with this information and as much as he was angry at his brother for defying Pureblood ideals, he was not going to rat out on his brother.

Sirius soon went back to his room and Regulus was left to ponder on everything that Sirius was doing. If anything about his friends or the pranks reached the ears of his parents, Sirius would be locked in his room for rest of his holidays and might be prevented from going to Hogwarts. He sincerely hoped that none of his cousins mentioned it during the dinner party.

But when he reached the Parlor for greeting his extended family, he found that his worries were quite unfounded. He realized that Narcissa was so vain and so madly in love with Lucius that she hardly noticed anything insignificant like what Sirius was doing at Hogwarts, compared to what Lucius had done. Regulus also had a mild suspicion that Lucius might have told her to write the letter to Bellatrix about Sirius's sorting, she herself might have had not even noticed that her cousin had joined the rival table during sorting. And as far as Andromeda was concerned he hoped that she would not tell since she had always been caring towards both her cousins and will not want them to get into any trouble. But when he searched for her around the room he saw that she was not present there.

On voicing his thoughts, Narcissa said, "Oh, She is a seventh year and she hopes to do well in her exams and thus she decided to stay back at Hogwarts." To which Sirius snorted. Everyone looked at him suspiciously and Bellatrix asked sharply, "What? You think that she has stayed back because of any other reason other than studying?" Sirius paled a little and then replied quickly, "Oh no, you misunderstood me, Bella, I was laughing at the thought of studying during holidays." Although everyone looked satisfied with the reply and went back to their respective conversations, Bella was shooting Sirius suspicious glances and he too was looking quite nervous and was fiddling with his dress robes. Regulus wondered what Sirius was hiding and what Bella was suspecting.

The rest of the holidays went away in similar fashion. Nothing of special interest occurred except for Bellatrix flooing in with Rodolphus and informing every one of their engagement. There was supposed to be a Ball during Easter holidays to celebrate the event and the marriage was going to take place in the term break.

Soon it was time for Sirius to go back to Hogwarts. This time, goodbye was not as painful as previous one. Regulus did not even go to the platform to see him off.

 _Easter Break_

Regulus and his family flooed to the Black Manor. It was the day for Bellatrix's engagement Ball. Both the brothers were dressed in expensive dress suits. Soon they were greeted by their aunt and uncle and cousins. Andromeda was also present. Regulus was really happy to see his favorite cousin. She was looking very pretty in her emerald green dress robes but there was something on her face which was off. She looked as if she was dreading something and kept shooting scared glances towards Narcissa and Lucius who were at the other end of the room.

Before the dancing could begin Cygnus tapped his glass to bring everyone's attention to him. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were standing a bit behind him. He informed everyone of the engagement between his eldest daughter and Rodolphus. Rodolphus then gave a small speech thanking everyone for their attendance and then looked over to his where his younger brother was standing with his arm around Andromeda's waist, and said, "I hope my younger brother might continue in my good steps and soon there might be a second engagement ball."

Regulus was standing beside Andromeda and Rabastan. He noticed Rabastan's smirk but was shocked to see that Andromeda looked pale, and then from somewhere behind them came a drawling voice, a voice which Regulus recognised to be of Lucius Malfoy, saying, "Obviously we will enjoy the second engagement ball, especially I will, I mean it's not that everyone gets a chance to behold a function organised by purebloods for receiving a second-hand gift, especially if the gift's first owner was mudbood." There was a pin drop silence in the Ballroom as everyone tried to decipher the meaning behind his words.

"What do you mean?" snapped Rodolphus. Regulus noticed that Andromeda was shaking and had gripped her wand tightly in her hands so that her knuckles were almost white. "Oh, nothing just that I saw Andromeda being over friendly with a certain mudblood. Bellatrix, I hope you know the one I am talking about, he was the same one for whom she used to sneak out of the Slytherin common room. And may I say that they being over-friendly was just an understatement", Lucius replied in the same drawling voice that he had used previously.

Regulus saw that Bellatrix was shaking in rage and to his surprised Andromeda was not looking as scared as she was previously, she looked calm and determined. Bellatrix stormed towards Andromeda and raised her wand, she was red in rage and her voice was infuriated, "you got one chance to rectify your mistake. Didn't you? I warned you to stay away from the mudblood. But still, you didn't pay any heed to my warning. You have ashamed the whole family. We give you shelter, we provide you clothes, we provide you with everything that you dream of and this is how you pay back? You bitch, you whore, just get out before I kill you."

Everyone was staring at Andromeda to see if she would reply something and beg for forgiveness. There were tears in her eyes. She looked vulnerable for once but again her face was set with a determined look. She summoned her trunk in the ballroom and then stormed towards the door. But before she could leave she turned back and looked at her family, Regulus hoped that she had changed her mind and was coming back. But to everyone's horror, she looked straight at Bellatrix and said, "I don't need a family who has such bigoted ideas. Muggle-borns have an equal right to this world as the purebloods. The genocide that you all want to commit is just a proof of how years of inbreeding has turned all of you into psychopaths" and with that, she stormed out of the Ballroom and the Manor. For few minutes everyone just kept staring back and forth between the door and Bellatrix.

Narcissa was sobbing in a corner. The adults were red in rage, and Bella? She looked as if she would kill anyone who dared to talk to her. Sirius was looking miserable as he stood leaning on a pillar. Regulus was shocked. His favorite cousin, his role model, the one person who would do no wrong has left the family forever for some filthy mudblood.

Soon the party broke and everyone apparated or flooed back to their places. As soon as they reached Grimmauld Place, Walburga stormed to the Tapestry room. She took out her wand and blasted off Andromeda from the tapestry. She looked wild in rage while doing it.

Regulus went to his room. He was shocked to see Sirius already in there, perhaps waiting for him. He looked miserable. Regulus sat beside him and asked, "Why are you sad. She deserved it. She betrayed our family for some mudblood" and then with a sudden inspiration he carried on furiously, "I hate mudbloods. First of all, they steal our magic. They try to take away our position and now they stole Andromeda from us. I will free the world from mudbloods."

Sirius had gone rigid while listening to Regulus. He looked at him and said in a firm voice, "She was not wrong. Muggle-borns are our equal. Rest of the family are wrong, Reg. Don't side with them. Their ideas are wrong. Magic is not a commodity that could be stolen. Muggle-borns don't steal magic. They have it since their birth." He paused a little and then continued, "Promise me Reg, when you go to Hogwarts you will form your ideas and won't let the others brainwash you." He waited for Regulus to say something. But Regulus sat still, deep in thoughts. He did not know whom to believe. Sirius, on realizing that he was not going to get a reply left the room and shut the door behind him with a loud bang.

That night Regulus made a firm decision. As much as he loved Sirius and Andromeda, they both had been a disappointment for the family and he didn't want to be a disappointment. Moreover, the majority of the family were against Andromeda and majority could never be wrong. This was his family and he will always stick with them.

 **A.N: - Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.**

 **Next Chapter:- Regulus meets Voldemort. It will be updated after two weeks since I have exams now.**


	3. Meeting The Dark Lord

**A.N: - Anything you recognize is not mine.**

 _ **Meeting The Dark Lord**_

The next day no one even talked about the happenings of the previous day. Everything was normal until the Daily Prophet arrived. It's bold headline was visible even to Regulus who was sitting on the far end of the dining table. There was a pin drop silence in the room as Orion Black unrolled the newspaper. Even Sirius was gazing vividly at the edition of Daily Prophet. The headline boldly proclaimed _**SCANDAL IN BLACK FAMILY.**_

Orion took one glance at the paper and cast it aside muttering something about blood-traitor brats. From his position, Regulus could now easily see the rest of the article. In a much smaller subheading was written: _"The second daughter of the House of Blacks left her family for a Muggle-Born"._ The article was accompanied by two pictures. The larger of which showed Andromeda hugging a tall boy and the smaller one was a picture of the Black Family taken on the occasion of Narcissa's last birthday.

 _Yesterday was supposed to be a grand day in the Black Household. An engagement party was hosted to celebrate the engagement of the eldest daughter of the Black to the Heir of the Lestrange family. What no one anticipated was that the center of attention would soon shift to the second daughter of the family, Miss Andromeda and that she would give rise to the greatest pureblood scandal in a decade._

 _The reporter herself interviewed some attendees of the function. From what the reporter has heard it seems that after the announcement of the engagement between the Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange, the Malfoy Heir, Lucius Malfoy announced to the family that Miss Andromeda was courting a muggle-born. The witnesses confirmed that a huge fight took place in the Black household between the two eldest daughters of the Blacks. Lots of harsh words, hexes and curses were exchanged between them. Some people claim that unforgivables were also used. In the end, Andromeda Black left her family home but not before spitting at her elder sister._

 _Till going to the press there was no information about whereabouts of Miss Andromeda. Her closest friend at Hogwarts, Miss Fawley, has refused to reply to the numerous questions that were asked to her about her friend Miss Black. Although the family spokesperson informed the press that Miss Black was not in their household and Miss Fawley has broken all ties with her._

 _It is to be believed that Miss Black has taken shelter in a muggle neighborhood. After observing the history of Black household, it is safe to assume that she must have already been disowned and blasted off the famous "Black Tapestry". What remains to see is that will Miss Andromeda, the head girl of Hogwarts School, return to complete her seventh year of schooling and face the music for her actions?_

 _Lucius Malfoy, betrothed of the youngest Black daughter feels that Miss Black must have been hood-winked or might have been under the love potion and will soon return to her senses. Although this might raise hopes for the Black household, it must certainly be not forgotten that it was Mr. Malfoy who brought the attention to the fact that Miss Black was courting a Muggle-born. Readers might also want to know that if the Blacks fall from a topmost position of the society, it will be the Malfoys who will gain from it the most._

 _For the information of the reader, it must be noted that before Miss Andromeda, no one else has ever married a muggle-born wizard in the history of Black household, and the interesting events of yesterday might have made her the greatest "Blood-Traitor" in the history of Blacks._

 _Story continued on P7._

 _List of all the disowned family members of Black Household on P11._

Regulus was shocked beyond belief after reading the article. The fight had been exaggerated beyond limits. The concept that unforgivables were used was laughable. But what Regulus found most surprising was the cunningness of Malfoy.

But on second thoughts, Regulus realized that this was how politics worked in the pureblood household, and if he was in Malfoy's place he was also supposed to do the same what Malfoy had done. But, whatever be his thought process it always ended on the fact that Andromeda had shamed her family beyond imagination.

Regulus was determined that he would do everything possible to earn back his family's reputation.

* * *

 _Summer Break_

Regulus took a handful of Floo powder from its container and climbed into the fireplace, he spoke in a loud and clear voice "Black Manor" and after few seconds of spinning, he arrived at his destination. He was quite pleased to notice that finally, he had learned to travel by Floo and had managed to climb out of the fireplace without scrambling on all fours. He dusted soot from his dress robes and waited for the rest of the family to arrive.

The next to come out of the fireplace was his mother, Walburga, followed by a very reluctant looking Sirius and lastly their father.

Together the family went to the living room. Cygnus had invited them to a family dinner and had told them that they had some interesting news. As the family entered the room, everyone, except one man, stood up to greet them. Regulus was shocked to see such disrespect towards the Blacks, but seeing that no one else was commenting on the fact, he let it go. Regulus could not stop himself from staring at the man. His face looked as though his features were burned and blurred. They had an oddly distorted look about them and when Regulus looked at the person's eyes he did a double take. The whites of his eyes were blood red and his pupils were much narrower than any normal wizard. Though the man had not harmed him in anyway yet, he was still terrified of the person.

Someone cleared their throat and Regulus looked around to see that he was the only one standing in the room and was caught by his whole family staring at the stranger, who didn't seem concerned at all. Regulus felt his face heat. He mumbled something and sat at the closest seat available, on the couch, whose other occupants were Narcissa and Druella. Regulus had been so deeply intrigued with the stranger that he had not even noticed the absence of Bellatrix and Rodolphus until they strolled into the room. Bellatrix was wearing a purple dress and was smiling so brightly that she looked possibly dreamy. No one in the room had ever seen Bellatrix look so happy and the face splitting grin that she was sporting seemed a rare artifact. As soon as she beheld the stranger, her eyes twinkled with glee and she seemed angelic.

Both Rodolphus and Bellatrix took their seat and then Cygnus rose from his place and directed his gaze towards Walburga and said, "Walburga, would you please follow Druella to the dining room, along with Narcissa and the boys. The rest of us have some business to attend."

Everyone had stood up to follow Druella, when the stranger spoke, "leave the boy." Regulus felt goosebumps emerge on his skin as he heard the stranger's voice and glanced towards Sirius who reluctantly sat down, but before others could start heading outside the stranger spoke again, "The other one."

Regulus was surprised by the fact that he was the one chosen by the stranger and not Sirius, the Black heir. Around him, everyone else was also shocked.

Bellatrix voiced everyone's thoughts and addressed the stranger, "But my lord, he is too young for the cause." Regulus was annoyed at his family, no one had even batted an eye when Sirius was supposedly asked to stay, but now that they understood that Regulus was the one, everyone seemed afraid for him. Although the age difference between them was less than that of even two years, he was considered too young, whereas Sirius was considered perfect for the cause, whatever it was.

The Lord, as Bellatrix had called him, replied in a firm voice, "That boy is going to bring glory to the Black name." Regulus felt filled up with pride and although his voice was a bit shaky, he still confidently managed to address everyone in the room and said, "I will help the cause and will do every bit necessary to make my family proud of me."

There was a pindrop silence in the room. Regulus looked around to gauge the reaction of his parents. He did not miss the proud look that his father had in his eyes. His mother was seemingly seeing him in a new light and he could see that her eyes were twinkling brightly, Bella was smiling and nodding towards him.

Regulus tried not to look quite pleased with himself, but after being overshadowed by Sirius for last ten years, he, at last, had his own moment of glory and he would not let this chance go amiss. He looked towards Sirius whose face had gone pale. Regulus smirked at the fact that Sirius was now afraid of Regulus outshining him, but what he did not know was that Sirius was not jealous or afraid of Regulus outshining him, he was afraid for his brother because as soon as Bellatrix had called him Lord, Sirius had recognized the stranger. He had heard rumors about him and his enmity with muggle-borns, at Hogwarts. Sirius had heard that the man was very dangerous and powerful. Although he was glad that he was not asked to attend the meeting, he was afraid for his brother and wanted to protect him from their misguided family and the nonsense they believed in.

Sirius wanted to talk to Regulus and persuade him to not attend the meeting, but Regulus was not even looking at him. He seemed really happy for being asked to join and before Sirius could get a chance to approach Regulus, he was pushed by Narcissa towards the door and Sirius reluctantly moved outside of the sitting room.

As soon as the rest of the party left the room, Regulus felt a chill creep through his spines. He felt a tingling sensation behind his neck and felt quite uncomfortable amongst so many elder people. But he had a sense of foreboding which told him that whatever he was going to listen in this closed room that day, was going to affect the future of his whole family.

 **A.N: - I want to thank all those who reviewed and followed this story. It makes me so happy when I get the notifications.**

 **So, please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.**

 **Constructive criticism is much appreciated.**

 **Next Chapter: - The meeting.**


	4. The Meeting

**A.N: - Thanks to all those who reviewed and put this story on favorites and alerts. I love u people so much. This is a very short chapter but the next one will be quite lengthy so I guess it will make up.**

 **Disclaimer: - I own none of these characters.**

Regulus felt an immense sense of dread and uncertainty as he turned around to face the other occupants of the room. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. Orion gestured him to occupy the empty space beside him. Regulus quickly took his place and then fixed all his attention on the Dark Lord. But to his surprise, it was not the Dark Lord who broke the silence of the room but Cygnus who cleared his throat, before addressing the Dark Lord.

"It's an honor to host you in the Black Manor. Bellatrix tells me you have some important work for us."

"Yes Mr. Black, I have gathered from my sources that the Black Family funds the working of the ministry and thus I come here so that you can help me for the cause." Both the senior Blacks looked somewhat confused at this. This time it was Orion who addressed the Dark Lord.

"My Lord, I don't understand how our funding of the ministry will help the cause."

"It's nothing quite tedious Mr. Black. I just want both of you to use your influence over the ministry to further the propaganda of pureblood supremacy. The pro-muggle policies of the ministry are hurdles in my path. The ministry continues to protect those thieves of magic. We need more purebloods to help us. With Dumbledore at Hogwarts, it is impossible for us to prevent those mudbloods from attending the school but the least we can hope is that we will be able to get rid of these nuisances as soon as they finish their education. But to the dismay of all us purebloods, there has been a great mudblood infiltration in the ministry. I want you both to use your positions of being the benefactors of the ministry, to prevent more pro-muggle laws from passing. I also want to use the Daily Prophet to inform people about dangers that our society faces due to these mudbloods." The Dark Lord finished in a grave tone.

Regulus was absorbing all these information earnestly. He understood that this was what he was supposed to do in the future. He was to devote his life to the service of the Dark Lord as all the purebloods of the respected families were doing. He chanced a glance at Cygnus. He had been the talk of all the pureblood families. His daughter was the first female death eater. The proud look that all the family members had whenever they saw Bellatrix was what Regulus desired for himself in future.

While Regulus was daydreaming about his future and imagining his family being proud of him, both the senior Blacks were having a discussion amongst themselves with Rodolphus also giving his inputs. Bellatrix was having a hushed conversation with The Dark Lord. Regulus kept his eyes fixed on the Dark Lord. Suddenly the Dark Lord turned his face towards him and Regulus felt a tingling sensation run throughout his body. He averted his eyes from the Dark Lord and kept them firmly placed on the floor.

Soon his father addressed the Dark Lord again and said, "My Lord we will try all our best to help the cause. I don't want either of my sons mixing with the wrong sort and sooner the mudbloods are gone the safer they will be. Although we might face some resistance from the minister himself, we will use all our influences to surround him with people who are loyal to us. Rodolphus assures us that Mr. Lestrange will also help us and I am of no doubt that Mr. Malfoy will be keen to help us too."

The Dark Lord stood up from his place and seeing him standing the rest of people also stood up, Regulus a bit clumsily. He said, "I thank both of you for your help. I assure you that my plans to make a mudblood free society will start in full force soon. And after the success of it, your future generations will live in a great new world." After this, he left the room. Rodolphus and Bellatrix followed him hurriedly to escort him. Cygnus and Orion were discussing again and Regulus sat down, unsure of what to do next.

Soon Bellatrix returned. She informed Regulus that the Dark Lord had seen potential in him. He must behave himself and prove himself worthy enough to be a servant of the Dark Lord.

Orion was looking at him with an immense pride in his eyes. At that moment Regulus determined to do everything possible to serve the Dark Lord and thus make his family proud.

* * *

 _One month later_

Regulus and his parents were having their breakfast in the dining room at the Grimmauld Place. Sirius had been grounded in his room for the rest of the summer break. He had placed a jelly legs jinx on Rodolphus during his marriage to Bellatrix. Although Regulus found it a bit funny, the rest of the Blacks were furious and had punished Sirius severely. He had been grounded in his room and was nursing his wounds there.

Regulus was waiting impatiently for the post to arrive. Since the day Daily Prophet had started publishing about The Dark Lord, Regulus had taken to the hobby of reading those articles and collecting them. He already had around fifty articles stacked neatly in a folder.

Soon the post arrived. His father was always the first one to read the newspaper. Regulus had to wait impatiently every day for his father to finish reading and hand him the newspaper. While going through rest of the post, Regulus found a letter addressed to him. He turned the envelope to see the name of the addressee. His breath hitched as he saw the Hogwarts Crest on the seal of the envelope. He could already the butterflies in his stomach.

 **A.N: - Please review and let me know what you think. Next chapter will be uploaded within a week.**

 **Next Chapter: - Preparation for Hogwarts**


	5. Sorting

**A.N - I know the delay is inexcusably very long, but I had been very busy these past few months. But now I have my semester break so most probably the updates are going to be regular. I thank all those people who put this story on their alerts and favorites list. And loads of love to all those who reviewed. Read and enjoy.**

 **5\. Hogwarts**

Black's family name was in mud these days amongst the pureblood society. The scandal with Andromeda was fresh enough and then the pranks that Sirius played at the pureblood parties were unacceptable from an heir of a respected family.

The most enraged because of this was Bellatrix, who thought that this had endangered her chance to be the favorite of Dark Lord. Therefore she used to drop in Grimmauld Place regularly and used to lecture Regulus on his responsibilities as a Black and most probable "Black Heir".

Regulus was not allowed to do his school shopping. The family did not want him to be under the open scrutiny of the society. The house elves had bought all of his stationery. He was allowed only to floo to the Ollivanders from where he got his wand. He had got an eleven-inch wand which had the core of Unicorn's tail hair and was made of cypress wood*.

While Sirius spent the whole of his summer break being grounded, Regulus spent it researching Pureblood supremacy.

* * *

Both Sirius and Regulus clasped Walburga's hand as they prepared to apparate to King's Cross. Without as so much a warning Regulus felt a squeezing sensation. It lasted merely few seconds and after that Regulus found himself at the King's Cross. He let go of his mother's hand quickly. Although he was very nervous he did not let that show on his face. He looked up to see his mother giving him an appraising look.

Sirius was getting restless. He asked Walburga, "Mother, may I go?"

Walburga looked at him with disdain and gave him a brisk nod. But Sirius did not leave immediately, he was looking expectantly at Regulus. When Walburga noticed this she snapped at Sirius, "You go alone. We will wait for Narcissa who will guide Regulus. There is no need for Regulus to mix with the blood traitors."

Sirius glared back at Walburga but did not say anything. He looked at Regulus, but Regulus refused to meet his eyes. Instead, Regulus preferred to look at the ground.

By the time Regulus looked up Sirius had turned his back and was heading away from them.

* * *

Regulus was looking out of the window of the compartment Narcissa had led him to. The compartment was filled with the members of "The Sacred Twenty Eight". There was no other first year in the compartment, and the elder students did not show any particular interest in him, although Oliver Selwyn, a third year, had attempted a slight jab at him by asking him if he too wanted to continue the blood-traitor trend that had started in the Black family. But he quickly shut up after a glare from Narcissa. After this Regulus chose to ignore everyone in the compartment and instead kept himself busy by looking outside of the window.

It was dark outside by the time the train came to stop. Regulus had already changed into his robes. He got off the train along with the other students. As sorting was coming close he had an uneasy sensation in the pit of his stomach. He made to follow the other people of his compartment when he heard a loud voice calling out for the first years.

Regulus headed towards the voice when he caught the sight of the person calling out. He had heard about this half giant working as the groundkeeper but still, his imagination had come very short of predicting the size of this man. He followed other first years to the lake where they were to board the small boats. Regulus found a boat already occupied by three other students. He quickly boarded it.

* * *

Regulus was fidgeting restlessly as he waited for the other first years to get sorted. Two students had already been called and both of them had been sorted into Gryffindor. Regulus knew his chance was coming soon.

"Black, Regulus", called out the professor who had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall.

Regulus straightened his back as he walked to the stool. He looked at the Slytherin table which was deadly silent as everyone was looking at him. He tried to ignore the Gryffindor table, where there was a slight whispering going on. When he sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head and covered his eyes, the last thing that he had seen were Sirius' eyes staring fixedly at him.

"Another Black, and as far as my knowledge the last one of your generation," Regulus heard a voice in his head. But he was already prepared for it. Bellatrix had told him that the hat could communicate. Regulus thought, "Put me in Slytherin". But as soon as he thought that, memories of him and Sirius playing together came unbidden to his mind. "You want to be Slytherin because your family is there but your closest family member is in Gryffindor. It is a dilemma. Don't you think?" The voice said in his head. "You are very brave and ambitious. You would do well in either Gryffindor or Slytherin." Regulus' breath hitched as he heard the sorting hat say this. He did not want to be a disappointment to his family. He wanted to be Slytherin. He was going to make his family proud. Regulus was also aware that he had been sitting on the stool for over a minute now. He wanted the hat to be quick. "Yes, yes I have made up my decision although it is more of your decision, as I per se, SLYTHERIN!", the hat shouted out the last word to the whole Hall.

There was a pause of few seconds in which Regulus took out the hat and handed it to Professor McGonagall, after which a deafening applause was heard from the Slytherin table. Regulus headed towards them. He sat on the nearest end of the table. He was still trying to compose himself when he looked up and his eyes directly met Sirius'. Sirius smiled uncertainly at him, Regulus returned the smile sadly.

* * *

Regulus shared his dormitory with four other Slytherin boys. Two of them were half bloods so Regulus tried to stay away from them. The other two were Astor Greengrass and Bartemius Crouch Jr.

Regulus quickly formed a bond with both of them. He wrote regularly to his mother although he rarely got any reply. The only letter he got from his parents was them replying to his first letter which carried the news of his sorting and the names of the two dormmates he had chosen to be friends with. His parents had replied with an approval of his house and friends.

Everything was going fine in Regulus' life at Hogwarts until he heard an enraged shout of "I want to kill Sirius Black" in the Slytherin common room.

 **A.N -** * **I have used cypress as the wood for Regulus' wand because Harry Potter wiki says that cypress is suited to those who are self-sacrificing and are willing to die a heroic death. Remus Lupin also had cypress wand. I used Unicorn tail hair for the core because I believe that Regulus' life story has some parallels with that of Draco's, who also had Unicorn tail hair as the core of his wand. I spent a lot of time deciding this, so please let me know do you think of these two choices.**

 **So that's it for this chapter. Do you think Severus Snape and Regulus Black will become friends? Please review and let me know :)**

 **Constructive criticism is also much appreciated.**


	6. First Year

**A.N:- Okay, so I said that I would be updating regularly. But my cousins came at our place. and then my teachers decided that giving projects to students in the break is a brilliant idea. So there went my semester break. After the classes started, it was really tough to get back here. But guess what I have got my semester break again. I have already started the next chapter so hopefully, I will be able to complete this story.**

 **I would like to thank all those who put this story on alerts. Also thanks to the guest reviewer for leaving their opinion.**

 **And now with the chapter. This has to be my favorite chapter that I have written to date.**

 _"I am going to kill Sirius Black."_

Regulus looked up to find the half-blood Snape covered in a slimy substance which was giving out the foul stench. Regulus smirked. Obviously, this was Sirius' prank. But what was the most surprising was that the other Slytherins were also laughing. It was highly unusual for the Slytherins to not lash out at someone who had harmed their own. Slytherins were known for their house loyalty, yet no one seemed to care about that half-blood.

Regulus quickly realized that it was not because Slytherins had forgotten about their house values. It was because that half-blood Snape was very infamous amongst the Slytherins. He was known to follow a Gryffindor Mudblood. He had a very bad reputation for losing housepoints because of his fights with Gryffindors, most notably Regulus' brother, and Potter, who was another pureblood. Snape was very rude to everyone and especially the first years.

Regulus though appreciated Snape's courage. He had dared to threaten a Black with two Blacks present in the common room. Sure enough, the next thing that he heard was a female voice from the couch nearest to the window overlooking the lake, "You halfblood, be careful about what you speak of the Most Ancient and Noble house of the Blacks, Sirius might be a Gryffindor but he is still a Black."

There was the threatening silence in the common room. Everyone was shocked at Narcissa's outburst. She was the overlooked sister amongst Blacks. The other two before her were known for their headstrong ways, Bellatrix a bit more than Andromeda, but both did their own bidding and did not shy away from getting in the midst of the action. But Narcissa was considered the softest of the three, moreover, she had Lucius Malfoy, her betrothed, to do all the dirty work for her. He was the one who would do the threatening and hexed people for her. But her outburst reminded everyone that the famous Black temper had not alluded the last of Black Sisters.

Before anyone else could say anything, Malfoy appeared beside Snape and ordered him to follow him outside of the Slytherin common room.

"Well, that was dramatic!", a voice said beside Regulus. Regulus smiled. The voice belonged to his dormmate and bestfriend, Barty Crouch Jr. Their other bestfriend Astor was nowhere to be seen and most probably was sleeping in the dorm. There were two more boys that shared the dormitory with these two, but both of them were halfbloods, so they just ignored them.

* * *

It was Saturday. Astor was sprawled on a couch. Regulus was sitting on the armchair beside the couch and revising his potions homework. Barty was in the library, researching something for their Defense Against Dark Arts homework. Although the afternoon had been quite pleasant, the evening felt dull and gloomy.

Regulus was bored out of his mind. He decided to take a walk outside. He was about to go into the courtyard when he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He looked around, but no one was there. Thinking that he might have been imagining things, he moved ahead. But he felt another tap on his shoulder followed by a muffled laughter. Regulus exactly knew who this was. so, he shouted in the direction of the sound, "Don't mess with me Peeves! I will tell the Bloody Baron. You know exactly how much he will be pissed at you when I tell him about you."

"Geez, little brother calm down".

Regulus almost gasped when he saw Sirius appear out of thin air right in front of him. "You learned the invisibility spell?", Regulus asked him, impressed.

"Nopes, though I am glad that my baby brother thinks of me so greatly", Sirius replied with a smirk.

"Dont call me baby", Regulus almost whined.

Sirius just winked at him. Regulus was exasperated. He wanted to question Sirius more about his new abilities but was sure that Sirius would only make fun of him.

"Dont pout baby brother. Our lady mother might just have a heart attack if she sees you like this."

"I dont pout." Regulus retorted. Not a great comeback he knew, but Sirius had managed to get on his nerves and something was better than nothing. Right?

Sirius just smirked at him. Regulus was going to comment on how stupid that smirk looked on his face when he noticed something silvery in his brother's right hand. Regulus was intrigued.

"What's that?"

"Whats what?" Sirius tried being ignorant.

"The silvery thing that you are trying to unsuccessfully hide behind your back."

"Oh this?", Sirius asked innocently before revealing a silvery cloak with a flourish that might have put many stage artists to shame. Sirius was such a dramatist.

"Yes, that!". Regulus was tired of the game Sirius was playing but his curiosity kept him there.

Sirius cleared his throat before saying, "My dear brother, as much as I would love to tell you about this wonderful cloak that I have, I guess it might be reckless of me to tell you about it here, where anyone can overhear us. So why dont you join me in my adventure? We can find an isolated place where I could tell you all about this cloak."

Before Regulus could reply to the proposition, Sirius had already covered both of them with the cloak. And then Regulus realized what this cloak was.

Invisibility cloak was not an unheard term for a kid grown up in a pureblood household. Although they were not that rare, but people did not tend to use invisibility cloak. Simply for the reason that they were too cumbersome for daily use. Disillusionment charms where much better than invisibility cloaks. There always was a danger of wind blowing while wearing a cloak and revealing the wearer.

But in a setting like Hogwarts, especially inside the castle and for a student yet to learn the disillusionment charm, this was indeed a handy tool.

Sirius was leading him towards hufflepuff common room. Regulus wanted to ask him about how he got the cloak but before he could utter a single word, Sirius motioned him to stop. Sirius looked around carefully before throwing off the cloak of both of them. They were standing in front of a painting of fruits. Sirius asked Regulus to tickle the pear.

Regulus was sure, Sirius was trying to prank him. After Regulus refused to tickle the pear, Sirius did it himself. The painting quickly disappeared and a door appeared. Sirius nodded at Regulus to tell him to open the door. Regulus was reluctant. Sirius had a habit of getting into trouble and usually got loads of detention. But his curiosity got better of him. He opened the door and entered the room, followed by Sirius.

Soon, they were surrounded by house elves. Regulus had always loved house elves. Back home, Kreacher always took great care of him. The house elves were all bowing to them. Regulus knew that there were house elves at Hogwarts but had no idea that there would be hundreds of them. While Regulus was taking all of this, Sirius quickly asked the elves to bring pudding for them.

Sirius then led Regulus to the adjacent room. There were four long tables, arranged exactly like the great hall. Regulus went ahead and sat at the furthest table, the Slytherin table, and looked hopefully at Sirius. Sirius smiled at him and joined him at the equivalent of Slytherin table.

"Anything for you little brother. All you need to ask."

Soon house elves arrived with their pudding. The brothers spent the time recollecting the pranks that Sirius had done in the summer break. Sirius also told him about the various pranks that he and his friends had pulled on different people around Hogwarts. Regulus could not help but enjoy his time with Sirius.

Regulus returned to his common room after making Sirius promise that he would take him again under the invisibility cloak. Sirius had agreed. They had missed the dinner at great hall and had instead eaten in the kitchen. After returning to the common room, Regulus quickly went up to his dorm. Thankfully it was empty. He quickly changed into comfortable clothes and drew covers around his bed. He had a smile on his face. He had never laughed as hard as he had done today. His brother was his favorite person. It was just a bad luck that they did not share a common room, but still, they could find the time and hang around a bit more.

Although it was tough to admit but Regulus did realise that he had been avoiding his brother till today. He used to turn the other way whenever he found his brother coming his way. But as he went to sleep, he promised himself that he will not isolate himself from his elder brother anymore.

* * *

It was the last day of the term. The feast at the great hall was one of the best of the year. Ravenclaw had won the house cup. The great hall was decked in the colors of blue and bronze. Although it wasn't quite an eventful year at Hogwarts, Regulus had thoroughly enjoyed his year. He had gone on a few more escapades with Sirius, sometimes even with Potter accompanying them.

Astor had got himself a girlfriend. He was head over heels for her and made a fool of himself around her. Barty had spent most of his time studying in the library but was always there for the other two boys, should they need him.

Regulus was looking forward to next year. The seeker of the Slytherin team had graduated this year and that post was vacant. Regulus was looking forward to the trials.

 **A.N :- liked it? hated it? let me know. Also, i just wanted to know whether James got into the quidditch team in his second year or later. So please let me know if you are aware.**


End file.
